elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokuda
Yokuda lies to the west of Tamriel and was the homeland of the Redguards. It was once a prosperous continent and the birthplace of the Yokudan civilization. 3500 years ago, Yokuda was devastated by a series of earthquakes, which sunk the land. Some believe it was caused by natural tectonic shifts, while the Redguards believe it was caused by wizards during a civil war. The warrior class of the Yokudans, also known as Ra Gada, or "Forebearers", sailed east to settle down in Hammerfell, where they were known as Redguards. The nobles of Yokuda are known as the Na-Totambus, or "Crown". Little is known about the continent or the people before they sailed to Tamriel. Among the original homelands of the people of the people of Tamriel, historians knew far more about Yokuda than they did about the others, Aldmeris and Atmora. The Yokudans came to the shores of Volenfell (now Hammerfell) in the First Era, when chroniclers had begun to be more meticulous and less fanciful in the details. They also brought with them memorystones and a rich heritage they were proud to share in epic tales. The continent of Yokuda was no more, but it was once a place where rocky, barren hills were matched by the fecund combination of sophisticated agriculture, politics, and warfare. It was a harsh environment, training the Yokudans well for their lives in Tamriel. The Yokuda civil wars of the 4th and 8th centuries prepared them for their future conflicts, and the unwelcoming desert of Volenfell only yielded fruit and grain because of the experience the Yokudans had in their even more arid homeland. It was debated into the Fourth Era what the nature of the disaster was that destroyed Yokuda. Tremors of the earth were not uncommon in the continent's history, and many argued that it was simply a natural catastrophic series of quakes at the foundation of the land. Others suggested that it may have had human origins: during the last civil war, a renegade band of Ansei called the Hiradirge were said to be masters of stone magic. When they were defeated in battle in 1E 792, the argument went, they had their revenge on the entire land, destroying what they would never rule. History Though much of Yokudan history remains in the shadows, we know a relatively large amount about the homeland of the Redguard. The first known historical event in Yokuda occured in 1E 376. The original Yokuda traditional rule of Emperors was overthrown in 2012 of the Redguard religious calendar, and although each successive emperor remained as the figurehead of the empire, their powers were very much reduced. The Yokudan, later known as the Redguards, saw nearly 3 decades of almost continous civil war between the provincial lords, warrior monks, and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. Following the collapse of Imperial power in Yokuda, the lords, or Yokeda, began fighting each other for power. Seeking to both protect, secure, and use as bases for future attacks, the Yokeda built huge stone fortresses. Towns began to develop outside the walls of the fortresses and many of Yokuda's cities began to develop. In 2245, or 1E 609, Yokeda Mansel Sesnit defeated his rivals, deposed the Emperor, and set up a military dictatorship in Yokuda, ruling from Kanesh and taking the title of Elden Yokeda. He almost conquers all of Yokuda in just a short eight years. In 2253, or 1E 617, Mansel Sesnit was assassinated, and a politician in control of Samara, Randic Torn came into power. Randic Torn continued many of the policies of Mansel Sesnit, rebuilding the wartorn Yokudan lands, defeating his enemies, unifying the Yokudan empire, and ruthlessly crushing any and all insurrections against his rule. Wanting to professionalize his army, and to maintain a better control over his empire, Randic Torn introduced a law that came to be known as "Torn's Sword Hunt", which introduced restrictions on the wearing of swords and meant that only sword singers were allowed to wear and use swords. Although Randic Torn accomplished much in attempting to restore order to Yokuda, it was not enough, and Yokuda once again fell into a long period of civil war that lasted even longer than the previous one. Out of the times of chaos, the Sword-Singers grew apart from the rest of Yokudan society, attempting to survive in the deserts of Yokuda, farming and fighting maurauding bands of brigands and monsters. They introduced a new religion, the worship of the war gods, by building magnificent temples devoted to the previously unknown gods of war. Though attempting to restore order to Yokuda by creating a large pool of excellently trained warriors, the Sword-Singers only added to the chaos. After building their fortress, The Hall of the Virtues of War, they began to spread, and built dozens of training halls across Yokuda for people wishing to learn the "Song of the Sword". The Ansei began to gain power over the rest of the Sword-Singers, and now had large armies of trained warriors at their disposal. But at this time their intentions were still good, and Sword-Singers roamed Yokuda fighitng brigands, killing monsters, dueling other Sword-Singers, and testing their skill. At this time, Frandar Hunding began to pursue the ideal of the warrior searching for enlightenment through the perilous paths of the sword. In his quest for enlightment, he defeated a coup attempt led by the evil Yokeda Janic and his seven lich followers. Eventually, after all of the battles and fights Frandar Hunding believed that he was invincible, and chose to live as a hermit in the deserts of Yokuda like his ancestors. During his solitude, he composed the "Book of Circle", a treatise on swordsmanship, and war. "Torn's Sword Hunt", which had been passed almost 90 years ago gave the last Emperor, Hira, the perfect chance to further his own power, and reunited Yokuda. Hira and his consort, Elisa, planned to wrest control of the empire away from the provincial lords, Ansei, and people by destroying the Sword-Singers. Hira hired Brigand mercenaries, conscripted veterans of Yokuda's wars, and forced Orcish slaves to join his new Imperial armies. Once his armies were completed, Hira invaded the deserts of the Sword-Singers, and surprised them, defeating them at every turn and killing hundreds of them. At this time, Frandar Hunding was asked by the other Ansei to command their armies against the Emperor Hira. Hunding ordered all Sword-Singers to retreat into the hills and mountains until he could gather them and finish completing his strategy. The Sword-Singers waged a guerilla war against Hira for several months until Hunding called for them to join him at the foot of Hattu, "the father of the mountains". Once all of the Singers had arrived, Hunding organized them into the Army of the Circle, armed them, and shared with them his plans to defeat Emperor Hira. Geography Physical Geography The continent of Yokuda was no more, but it was once a place where rocky, barren hills were matched by the fecund combination of sophisticated agriculture, politics, and warfare. It was a harsh environment, training the Yokudans well for their lives in Tamriel. The Yokuda civil wars of the 4th and 8th centuries prepared them for their future conflicts, and the unwelcoming desert of Volenfell only yielded fruit and grain because of the experience the Yokudans had in their even more arid homeland. Yokuda is an arid land consisting mostly of desert, mountain, and grassland. The few forests of Yokuda are found among the coasts, and on the southern islands. The large mountain range, called Hattu which is also known as the "father of all mountains", is located in the northern areas of the main island of Yokuda, Akos Kasaz. Other mountain ranges are no doubt also to be found on Yokuda, but the location of Hattu is the only known mountain range in Yokuda. The southeastern regions of Yokuda are covered by grasslands similar to the Gold Coast region of Cyrodiil. A large region of rocky desert, similar to the Dak'Fron Desert in Hammerfell, can be found in the north of Akos Kasaz and borders the Hattu Mountains. Deserts take up most of the western and northern parts of Akos Kasaz and many of the other Yokudan islands, and are widely considered to be the most inhospitable deserts on Nirn. The Sword-Singers and desert artisans make their homes in these deserts. Many portions of these deserts are populated by wild beasts and indigenous peoples, such as Orcs and Goblins. The fauna of Yokuda was said to be extremely dangerous by the old tales, and the deserts were the most common areas to encounter wild and dangerous creatures. The fortresses and towns of the Sword-Singers could be found in the deserts. The blazing heats, ferocious sandstorms, and lack of water would make it hard to survive in these deserts. The Sword-Singers and desert artisans are the only peoples to live in the deserts. Yokuda is made up of one main island known as Akos Kasaz and thirteen smaller ones, all varying in geography, size, and population. Cities and Towns As timber and other building materials were scarce in Yokuda, many historians believe that the Yokudan building materials were similar to those used by the Redguards in Hammerfell, or Volenfell. Yokudans probably used sun dried blocks of clay, stone, or in regions along the coast, wood. Yokudan architecture had an affinity for domes, as many buildings could be seen sporting domes. Towers were also a key feature of any and every Yokudan city or town. Flags and pennants could often be seen hanging down from buildings. Buildings were interlayed with wooden pegs and stakes to keep the structural form intact. Arched windows, and just arches in general were common as well. Palm trees made every Yokudan city complete. Here is a list of all cities and towns in Yokuda: *Kanesh *Lumut *Telesfan *Tigon *Tul *Bufia *Noni *Arrusha *Samara *Kruzka *Khubi *Vath *Kamlesh *Zamsar *Nalonga *Asul Ydur *Ravan *Suol Ydur Demographics Redguards Redguards hail from the province of Hammerfell. They are a stocky, powerful race that are known to be extremely quick and hardy. Legend has it that Redguards are innately more proficient at weapons than any other race. They are excellent in all arts concerning blade and shield. They have descended from a long line of warriors and mystic seers. The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark skinned, wiry haired Redguards of Hammerfell seem born to battle, though their pride and fierce independence of spirit makes them more suitable as scouts or skirmishers, or as free ranging heroes and adventurers, than as rank and file soldiers. In addition to their cultural affinities for many weapon and armor styles, Redguards are also physically blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot. Orcs Orcs are a larger version of goblins. Indeed, scholars have often speculated that these two creatures are somehow related. Nevertheless, they are stronger than their cousins, and very dangerous, often equipping themselves with weapons found on their opponents. They are not overly intelligent, but are cunning enough to stalk their prey and set up ambushes. From a distance, an orc may resemble a large, squat, muscular man - before the tusks become evident, and the green skin and the piggish eyes are seen. Usually, when the viewer is that close to an Orc, he or she is not taking notes about the details. Orcs are among the most common encounters around Iliac Bay, particularly around the southern half of the Wrothgarian Mountains. They are a consistently savage group, ready for a fight no matter the odds. Some rather eccentric researchers have suggested that the Orcs have a culture as ancient and sophisticated as ours, and that their seeming mindless barbarity is somehow related to rites of passage or tests of courage. It is highly likely that these researchers have never felt the sting of an orc captain's barbed axe. These sophisticated barbarian beast peoples of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains are noted for their unshakeable courage in war and their unflinching endurance of hardships. In the past, Orcs have been widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Tamriel, but they have slowly won acceptance in the Empire, in particular for their distinguished service in the Emperor's Legions. Orcish armorers are prized for their craftsmanship, and Orc warriors in heavy armor are among the finest front-line troops in the Empire. Most Imperial citizens regard Orc society as rough and cruel, but there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Culture and Customs Religion The main religion of Yokuda is a type of religion mixed between ancestor worship and a nine divines type religion. *Satakal - Yokudan god of everything. A fusion of the concepts of Anu and Padomay. Basically, Satakal is much like the Nordic Alduin, who destroys one world to begin the next. In Yokudan mythology, Satakal had done, and still does this many times over, a cycle which prompted the birth of spirits that could survive the transition. These spirits ultimately become the Yokudan pantheon. Popular god of the Alik'r nomads. *Ruptga - Chief deity of the Yokudan pantheon. Ruptga, more commonly 'Tall Papa', was the first god to figure out how to survive the Hunger of Satakal. Following his lead, the other gods learned the 'Walkabout', or a process by which they can persist beyond one lifetime. Tall Papa set the stars in the sky to show lesser spirits how to do this, too. When there were too many spirits to keep track of, though, Ruptga created a helper out the dead skin of past worlds. This helper is Sep, who later creates the world of mortals. *Tu'whacca - Yokudan god of souls. Tu'whacca, before the creation of the world, was the god of Nobody Really Cares. When Tall Papa undertook the creation of the Walkabout, Tu'whacca found a purpose; he became the caretaker of the Far Shores, and continues to help Redguards find their way into the afterlife. His cult is sometimes associated with Arkay in the more cosmopolitan regions of Hammerfell. *Zeht - Yokudan god of agriculture. Renounced his father after the world was created, which is why Tall Papa makes it so hard to grow food. *Morwha - Yokudan fertility goddess. Fundamental deity in the Yokudan pantheon, and the favorite of Tall Papa's wives. Still worshipped in various areas of Hammerfell, including Stros M'kai. Morwha is always portrayed as four-armed, so that she can 'grab more husbands'. *Tava - Yokudan spirit of the air. Tava is most famous for leading the Yokudans to the isle of Herne after the destruction of their homeland. She has since become assimilated into the mythology of Kynareth. She is still very popular in Hammerfell among sailors, and her shrines can be found in most port cities. *Malooc - An enemy god of the Ra Gada. Led the goblins against the Redguards during the first era. Fled east when the army of the HoonDing overtook his goblin hordes. *Diagna - Hoary thuggish cult of the Redguards. Originated in Yokuda during the Twenty Seven Snake Folk Slaughter. Diagna was an avatar of the HoonDing that achieved permanence. He was instrumental to the defeat of the Lefthanded Elves, as he brought orichalc weapons to the Yokudan people to win the fight. In Tamriel, he led a very tight knit group of followers against the Orcs of Orsinium during the height of their ancient power, but then faded into obscurity. He is now little more than a local power spirit of the Dragontail mountains. *Sep - Yokudan version of Lorkhan. Sep is born when Tall Papa creates someone to help him regulate the spirit trade. Sep, though, is driven crazy by the hunger of Satakal, and he convinces some of the gods to help him make an easier alternative to the Walkabout. This, of course, is the world as we know it, and the spirits who followed Sep become trapped here, to live out their lives as mortals. Sep is punished by Tall Papa for his transgressions, but his hunger lives on as a void in the stars, a 'non-space' that tries to upset mortal entry into the Far Shores. *Hoonding - Yokudan spirit of 'perseverance over infidels'. The HoonDing has historically materialized whenever the Redguards need to 'make way' for their people. In Tamrielic history this has only happened three times-twice in the first era during the Ra Gada invasion, once during the Tiber War. In this last incarnation, the HoonDing was said to have been either a sword or a crown, or both. *Leki - Goddess daughter of Tall Papa, Leki is the goddess of aberrant swordsmanship. The Na-Totambu of Yokuda warred to a standstill during the mythic era to decide who would lead the charge against the Lefthanded Elves. Their swordmasters, though, were so skilled in the Best Known Cuts as to be matched evenly. Leki introduced the Ephemeral Feint; afterwards, a victor emerged and the war with the Aldmer began. *Onsi - Notable warrior god of the Yokudan Ra Gada, Onsi taught Mankind how to pull their knives into swords. Appearances *Redguards, Their History and their Heroes by Destri Melarg *http://www.imperial-library.info/pge3/other_lands.shtml - A Pocket Guide to the Empire *The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard Category:Continents of Nirn Category:Yokuda locations